Of Antlers and Mistletoe
by Aileen Dickinson
Summary: A potion explodes thanks to a certain marauder. What will the consequences be? Something furry, something heavy .. maybe something good in the end?


_**Well... I saw the cover picture and I got that idea for a one-shot. I really couldn't resist. Problem is: I never wrote one before. Don't even know if I'm any good at it.. I beg your forgiveness if it's rubbish, but I wanted to try at least once ^^ **_

_**I may write more one shots or short stories if this one goes well.. so I guess it depends on your reaction to it... that kind of scares me.. ç.ç**_

_**I'm sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my first language. **_

_**What else.. I hope you like it, even a little bit.. **_

* * *

**-Damn Daisies- **

It was the seventh year Gryffindor dormitory and snoring could be heard from outside the door. Remus shook his head. After six years his friends still hadn't learned to wake up in time on their own.

He had been awake for an hour already and went down the common room so he could enjoy a chat with his female friend Lily without her having to be annoyed at James' attempt to get a date with her. He had been at it since first year and the fiery red head always refused.

Remus noticed though that lately she seemed more open toward his brown haired friend, maybe she didn't like him yet but she was on the way for it, he was ready to bet one of his finest honeyducks chocolate bar on that!

He opened the door to be met with the usual chaos of their room, clothes on the floor, books littered everywhere, materials for the latest prank to pull.

Unfortunately the elves refused to clean the room after they had been caught in a prank that left them orange skinned and conjured roller skates on their feet, the poor things didn't know how to move with them and ended up badly bruised because of it. the boys all were sorry, it was never their intention to hurt anyone much less the elves ad even though they accepted the apology, they still decided that the marauder's room was off limits.

Taking a hold of his wand he charmed the pillows to smack his friends in the face until they got up.

"Ow! Moony!" Whined Sirius from his bed, trying to use the comforter as a cover.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' "You've got half an hour to get dressed, have breakfast and go to potion. I won't cover for you" he warned them before stepping out of the way as two blurs run past him, wrestling on the door for bathroom rights.

He looked at Peter who was still sound asleep. He was not going to do anything more to wake up, he was not his mother and the chubby boy behaved ungratefully the last times he woke him up. He was not going to do him a favor only to be treated like that.

Soon after the three marauders were running towards the dungeons, making liberal use of the secret passages and making a stop to the kitchens so they could get a slice of toast to eat on the way at least.

Looking at Sirius he nearly chocked. He was running with the toast in his mouth, trying to put on his robe who had gotten tangled with the tie nearly strangling him. James was no better, his shirt was buttoned wrong and the tie was hanging from his trousers, where he slipped it for safe keeping -his words- while he put on the shirt.

Suffice to say, Professor Sloughorn wasn't happy when they barged into the class and looking like that.

"Go to your stations and stay silent!" he ordered before truning back to the whole class "Today we will attempt to brew the Anima Potion, it was invented in 1765 by an Italian potion master and shows the drinker their inner animal. It can be from your animagus form, if you have one, to your spirit guide, the animal you guides you through life, the one which you share most characteristics with."

Remus didn't like potion class. He was average but the fumes and strong smells always gave him a terrible headache because of his werewolf senses.

It was when they needed to add a last ingredient that he saw Sirius about to do a very big mistake from the corner of his eye. He tried to shout out to him but he was too late.

He watched as the daisy flowers fell into the potion, still whole instead of the required petals, with a dull 'plop' sound.

The potion started to bubble wildly turning a vivid purple and it exploded before anyone could put on a shield.

The three marauders were covered in purple slime and some other students around them too.

"Calm down! Don't inhale the fumes!" the professor shouted before casting an air cleaning spell to get rid of the fumes, which were so thick that he couldn't see an inch from his own nose. When the fog dissipated he gasped loudly "That.. will take a while to fix" he stuttered looking at them.

Remus blinked. 'Fix what?'he thought scratching his head. Or that was the intent. His hand met something moving and furry on top of it. 'What the fuck?' he palmed it trying to understand what kind of weird animal ended up there.

From his side he heard Sirius yelping, while tugging on a .. dog's ear .. from atop his head. He rubbed his eyes. Yup it was still a dog ear, well two ears and a dog tail. He gulped and looked around.

James was bending forward trying to keep his head straight with his hands on his forehead, huge antlers poking up from his hair and weighting him down. Lily was petting her long tiger's tail, with matching orange ears on her head and her eyes got slit pupils.

On her sides were Mary Macdonald, with little ears on her head and a bushy squirrel's tail poking from under her skirt, and Marlene McKinnon with monkey ears and tail. On the other side of the class the only ones caught by the flying potion were Snape and Malfoy. They were sporting respectively bat wings and a long feathery white and blue peacock tail.

He really didn't want to know that happened to him, though judging from the waggling tail on his behind, his furry problem had manifested itself, although in a much more pleasant manner than usual.

He sighed heavily, head thumping against the desk, this story would be a giant headache he just knew it. One though in his head 'Damn potion. Damn evil daises'

**-Heavy Thoughts- **

Proessor Dumbledore took a look at the students assembled in his office and said "nothing I can do for you now, my boys. You will have to wait until Horace finds a cure for your.. condition"

They could swear the man was smiling under the long beard of his. And it wasn't funny. Not at all.

Ok, maybe seeing Snivellus with bat wings was kind of funny and Malfoy looked more of a ponce than usual with the ridiculous peacock tail of his.

But James was more worried about his huge antlers and the strain they put on his head and neck. They weighted a ton! He was tempted to turn in his animagus form if only to give a little rest to his poor aching head. Consequences be damned.

"Yes, of course. I will have something done before classes starts again" The fat professor nodded.

James blinked. 'Right, Christmas holidays start tomorrow' Thank Merlin he had already bought all his gifts. Going shopping with that on his head would have been a nightmare. Only to enter the headmaster's office he had to duck and twist in three different way to have his antlers fit in the doorway.

Once back to the common room he threw himself on the couch, glad to relax his neck a bit.

"This is horrible" he moaned placing an arm over his eyes.

"Don't be so gloom Prongsie. I think it's cool" piped up Sirius.

"Sure you do Pads, you're not the one with the antlers" he grumbled "You have it easy"

"I'm not sure it will work but how about casting a feather light charm on them?" suggested Remus from behind his open book.

"That's.. great!" he cheered "Do it"

"Nah, I want to finish that chapter" he replied. James frowned, it was payback for his comment about eating little girls for dinner that night, Moony hadn't liked it, he was sure of it.

"But I don't trust Sirius to do it" he whined

"Oi!"

"Don't care"

"Stop your whining Potter. You're too loud. I'll do it" Snapped Lily before waving her wand and suddenly his head felt so light!

"Thank you Tiger Lily" he smiled charmingly "Want to go on a date with me?"

"No." she deadpanned before going to her dorm. The striped tail swishing from side to side behind her.

He pouted. She never agreed, but she would fall for him be it the last thing he did!

* * *

"Did you see them? Remus is so cute with those wolf ears and tail!" Gushed Mary from her bed. Her bushy squirrel tail resting on her lap.

"Yes, he is" agreed Marlene "It suits him, he always gives off that lone wolf vibe"

"Poor James looked really uncomfortable back there though" whispered Alice, her rabbit ear laying low in worry.

"Don't worry your pretty little head on Potter. I cast a charm on him, now he's fine" told her Lily entering the room.

"How long do you think it will take for old Sluggy to find a cure?" asked Marlene

"Don't know." Lily replied "I hope it will be soon though. I have a bad feeling"

"You're exaggerating surely"

"No, Mary. I really feel something will happen, don't know if it will be good or bad though."

"I'm sure it will be only for a few days. Surely it isn't anything too complicated. It's like when someone gets struck with bits of their animagus forms, no?" wondered Marlene curling and uncurling her monkey tail.

"It's possible, but I don't know much about animagus transformation other than the basics" admitted the redhead.

**-Mutt-**

Sirius woke up the next morning aching and itching. His tail got under him while sleeping and it was awkward to move for a while.

No matter, he and Prongs had a great time last night in the forbidden forest running around in their animagus forms. It was a pity Moony couldn't join them.

Wormtail had been away from the common room all the day before and they had no chance to talk to him. He was acting a bit strange that last period. He always vanished at odd times, was jumpy and more than a bit unpleasant with Remus. He really didn't know what crawled up his arse and died.

The day passed normally enough, not considering all the pretty girls that came up to him wanting to pet his ears. Life was good, especially if you were Sirius Black!

Classes were boring and he spent half the time scratching his head. It itched like mad. It was strange though, he was a clean person. He had a shower just last evening, after all.

By the time dinner came around the itching was driving him insane. He would not be surprised if he managed to scratch away all the skin on his head!

"Hey where's Moony?" asked James from his side

"Oi! Careful with those things, you almost got me in the eye.. again" he muttered the last part, while scratching madly "And I don't know. He'll come soon enough when he sniffs the smell of the food, I suppose"

Speaking of the devil..

"SIRIUS!" bellowed Remus stomping into the great hall, scratching his head too "You mangy flea ridden mutt!"

"What?" he yelped. Angry Moony was a scary Moony.

"You got fleas!" He snarled. "And now because of you I have them too!"

His mouth opened wide in an 'O' shape. That's why he itched so bad. He must have caught them last night. Something about the animagus transformation stopped things like fleas from remaining on the wizard when he changed back, unless he was in animal form for long periods of time, but he still had part of his dog form..

"Damn.." he muttered.

Prongs snickered from the side. "Shut up you!" he ordered.

"Now you're coming with me, Padfoot" Remus started dragging him from his canine ear "there's a good bath and an anti-flea shampoo waiting for you. And me too" he muttered while leaving the hall.

The students who had been silently watching until now, started snickering until laugher could be heard all over.

"Girls.. we have fur too.. I suggest a bath for us too, just in case" Suggested Alice shyly.

"Yes.. let's go" nodded Lily. She didn't want fleas.

**-Christmas Gift- **

James was walking aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was too early in the morning for the other students to be awake, especially on Christmas day. Usually it would be too early for him too, but he couldn't sleep anymore.

His thoughts were full of Lily. She was so beautiful and smart and .. she was just perfect.

He fell for her on the very first day, when he was on the train. Love at first sight, it was called. No matter how many times or what he did to catch her attentions though, she always rejected him.

It hurt. The worst thing was that there was only so much he could take and he was near the limit.

Not only that. His parents had said that if he didn't have the girl of his dreams before the new year, they would set up a marriage contract for him.

There was less than a week until New Year. He was pretty much screwed.

Too absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the floating things that littered the hallways and one got struck in his trice damned antlers.

He cursed vividly trying to get the green thing away, but it was too tangled and he couldn't do it alone.

"Potter? What are you doing? Not another one of your pranks I hope.." Lily asked, looking at him warily.

"Nothing of the kind. I got tangled with his thing" he said pointing over his head and looking sullen.

"Oh. Let me help you then" she offered.

She came near him and raised her arms towards the magnificent antlers. She could admit they were really beautiful. Even Potter was kind of handsome, she thought, a bit of pink dusting her cheeks at being so near his face.

He had strong and rugged features, just how she liked..

Suddenly she felt a force pull her closer to James.. Potter, to Potter , that glued their chests together.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Swear I didn't do anything" he pleaded. His hands on her waist to help her keep her balance after the pull.

"I.. it was that" she pointed to the greeny thing.

"That?"

"Charmed mistletoe" she mumbled. At his confused look she added "You have to kiss to be freed"

He could barely hear the words but he could clearly see the blush that covered her cheeks.

She was so beautiful.

"R-really?" she asked

"Uh?"

"You.. you said I was beautiful. Do you really think it?" she repeated, trying to convey in her voice a confidence she didn't have.

"Ah.. I, yes. Yes I do." He stuttered, while blushing too. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

She was looking at him with those wide green eyes. He bit his lip, in the effort to keep himself from doing something stupid.

"I.. I really like you, Lily. Even though you probably think I'm an idiot who's playing with you." he mumbled, not feeling like a lion very much now.

"I know you already rejected me time and time again.. but.. I just want a chance. You may even find yourself liking me? Just a bit?" he smiled, though it was a bit trembling from the forced close contact.

"I.." she wasn't sure what to do. On one side, he was childish and liked those awful pranks. Though he was also smart and funny. He was surely handsome, but what if he wanted to play with her and throw her away after? But then again, if that was the case, he would have given up a long time ago.. right?

"Fine. Just one date" she conceded.

"Great! You won't regret it Lily, I promise" he smiled widely.

He called her Lily.. again. He always called her by surname. It felt.. nice.

When he made to step back she was dragged along with him, leaning heavily on his chest. "Ah.. sorry. Forgot about it. Maybe we should.. ah.. kiss?"

He really hoped she wasn't going to smack him, now.

"O-okay" she whispered.

James suddenly looked serious. It was like a dream come true for him and he suddenly felt nervous.

Slowly he leaned down, mindful of his extra appendages. He cupped her cheek with his hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

Lily could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. His hand felt warm and gentle against her skin, she could feel the calluses from playing quidditch but it wasn't unpleasant.

Closing her eyes she prepared herself for the kiss. Her first kiss, her mind supplied.

His lips met hers in a soft touch before leaning away all too soon for her tastes.

James had wanted to make it last way longer and savor her lips properly, but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He would give her a real kiss only if she agreed to it.

It was too easy for her to read the emotions paying in his eyes. Trusting her instinct, she leaned in again capturing his lips in another kiss, putting a bit more pressure behind it.

He groaned, surprised by her act, and took control of the kiss.

"Take me to a wonderful date and you can have more of that, James" she whispered softly against his mouth before leaning away and running back to her dorm.

James was left there with a goofy smile on his face. Who cared if he had antlers when he got a date with the woman he loved. He even kissed her!

Such a great Christmas gift that was.


End file.
